1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixture to be fixedly mounted on the table of a radial-type of circular saw to permit the sawing of the corresponding ends of the complementary members of a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art necessitates the changing of the angular position of the saw for sawing the complementary ends of the members of a frame, with the possibility of angular errors resulting because of the change.